Buffalo Base
The Rogues are a product of over two centuries of systematic lower-class cleansing that occurred on the Liberty planets of Manhattan, Denver, and Los Angeles. Relocated to the Texas prison system, many of them end up planetside on Houston upon release. Some stayed straight and joined the population scratching out a living. The rest returned to their life of crime, often ending up vaporized by a pursuing Liberty police patrol or back in prison for longer stretches, manning the prison factories that are the economic lifeblood of the Texas system. Some say the massive LPI roundups of even minor offenders in Liberty have more to do with staffing these plants cheaply than reducing crime. Fresh out of the incubator of the Texas prison system, they have limited choices. Either they work in the factories of Houston for a pittance, join the Bounty Hunters and hunt down their former brethren, go radical and hook up with the Xenos, or rejoin their former partners in crime. The latter path is the obvious one for most. Simply put, these are not-too-quick opportunists, people willing to do whatever it takes to make a buck and get by until tomorrow. Usually they end up taking the fall for anything illegal that occurs in Liberty, whether they were involved or not. The Rogues are generally a disorganized lot. They are responsible for most of the Trade Lane attacks in Liberty space and the adjacent Independent Worlds, usually operating in groups of only two or three ships, without much grasp of advanced tactics. They also provide shelter for the Outcasts in exchange for Cardamine. Recently they have become the smugglers for much of the Cardamine in Liberty space, supplementing or even replacing the Outcasts on certain high-risk routes. This has made them accomplices to the most persecuted criminal group in Liberty space. They admire the Outcasts, wishing they could be as smart and careful as the Edge World faction. But they regard the LPI as their ultimate masters, perhaps aware that soon they will probably be under the LPI's thumb once again. The primary Rogue base is Buffalo, deep within the confines of the Badlands of New York. Secondary bases are in the Whitney Asteroid Field in California, the Reppu Cloud in Galileo, the Corcovado Field in Cortez, and the Wrangell Field in Hudson. Rogues are frequent visitors to Junker and Lane Hacker bases. Infocard *LOCATION: Liberty, New York, Badlands, E7 *CLASS: Leviathan *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: Unknown Ships For Sale *Dagger Commodities For Sale *Cardamine - $1,230 *Diamonds - $836 *Gold - $748 *Light Arms - $196 *Scrap Metal - $20 Guns For Sale *Drail *Flashpoint *Raphael *Usiel *Vassago Turrets For Sale *Badariel Turret *Debilitator Turret *Sapiel Turret *Thoth Turret Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile - Class 1 *Javelin Missile - Class 1 *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Rampart Fr. Shield - Class 1 *Rampart H.F. Shield - Class 1 *Rampart L.F. Shield - Class 1 *Adv Rampart Fr. Shield - Class 2 *Adv Rampart H.F. Shield - Class 2 *Adv Rampart L.F. Shield - Class 2 *Sconce Fr. Shield - Class 3 *Sconce H.F. Shield - Class 3 *Sconce L.F. Shield - Class 3 Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Driller Mine *Drone Mine *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine Rumors Liberty Rogues "We smuggle stolen Gold and Diamonds to Rochester from here. It's a tough run that we usually only give our most senior smugglers with the best ships." "We're Side Arm central. We ship them to Beaumont, Alcatraz, and Dawson from here — pretty much the entire Rogue world of bases." "The Cardamine run to Rochester is kind of like your Rogue graduation test. If you make it, you're ready to take on the Independent Worlds. Navy's waiting by West Point for smugglers — so is the LPI in the north. Of course, the Xenos are also a wildcard." "There's always traffic headed to and from Trenton and Newark Station, plus Manhattan and Pittsburgh. You'll encounter attack squadrons all over New York space, and they all come back here. This base is a place for us to refit our ships, lay low between sorties, and enjoy Cardamine when we're not popping freighters." "We get most of our supplies from Beaumont because it's actually safer to hit the Jump Hole into Texas. The Junker base is right on the other side of the Jump Hole in a debris field, plus we don't have to leave the cover of the Badlands on our side. It's all about the cover; we try and expose ourselves as little as possible." "Last week a buddy of mine got his ship cracked open by a Liberty military patrol. He hung around a pirated ship too long trying to get all the salvage he could. Sometimes it's the greed that kills you. When you hit a shipment, grab what you can, then bury the throttle and get out of there." "We take incoming shipments of Cardamine from Outcasts and make the suicide run across the New York system to Rochester. Many a shipment's been lost en route. Those Junkers just don't get how hard it is to dodge all those Bounty Hunters and the LPI." "This is the home base of the Liberty Rogues. Sure, we got a base in California, but this is the big leagues. Everyone comes to New York, and we're here to make sure they leave something behind before they go. Being a pirate is better than working the Fertilizer plants in Texas. So what if we take more risk? Prison isn't an unfamiliar thing to a Rogue." "I just got out of Sugarland; they had me making toys in that hellhole. It's messed up, we get locked away for a stretch and they force us to earn them money making crap for families and kids. If I ever see another one of them Space Jumper Happy Bears I'm gonna blow a hole in its forehead." "The Flint didn't make it from Buffalo to Rochester on a routine Cardamine smuggling run several weeks ago. There was no distress call, no reports of LPI or Navy interdiction heard on comms. It probably hit an asteroid somewhere in the western quadrant of the Badlands, off of the regular patrol routes." Outcasts "I enjoy watching junkies in the last stages of the Cardamine addiction; they sit there oblivious to their surroundings, staring into space. They walk through golden palaces in their minds while in reality their bodies are rotting away in whatever hovel they found as shelter for their last high." "We are in the heart of Liberty, right in the center of all Sirius, far from our homeland. This is the place we have to pump the majority of our drug shipments into. Since the Libertonians have the most money and the most people, they have the most junkies. If we could find a faster route into Liberty we could increase the amount of Cardamine that gets here." "This is a very cheap place for us to purchase Side Arms for our bases far out in the Edge Worlds. The Rogues bring them across New York for us." "This is the end of the road for Cardamine shipments, at least as far as we're concerned. Rogue smugglers take over for the last leg to the Junker base of Rochester. We prefer the safety and protection offered by the Badlands." "We have stopovers in Trafalgar, Mactan, and Montezuma on our journey in from Tau-23. If you want to make big money in the Cardamine business, you need to work your way up the stream a bit from here." "The Rogues are annoying at times, but serve our purposes well. If Liberty becomes weakened enough by Cardamine addiction, we will no longer need them, as we will be able to enter the rest of the New York system ourselves." Category:Bases Category:Criminal Factions Category:Criminals Category:Liberty Factions